


Flying high

by s_a_b_i_n_e



Series: Malec Oneshots (explicit) [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alec Lightwood Loves Magnus Bane, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Magnus Bane Loves Alec Lightwood, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Winged Alec Lightwood, Wingfic, Wings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-27 20:01:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30128088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_a_b_i_n_e/pseuds/s_a_b_i_n_e
Summary: Alec hates hiding his wings from Magnus, but especially as they keep him from doing something in particular in bed that he really wants. But he has a plan. Will it work out the way he hopes?
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Oneshots (explicit) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168304
Comments: 23
Kudos: 149
Collections: Favorite Malec Stories





	Flying high

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Satyana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Satyana/gifts).



> Wings and smut to celebrate the life of lovely Satyana. I'm so happy that you are part of my world. You are a real angel and a BAMF!
> 
> Thank you for being your fabulous, inspiring self!
> 
> ❤🧡💛💚💙💜

Alec sucks a bruise into Magnus' neck. It's kinda stupid how much he loves to mark his lover. Really. But he can't help it. He will blush over it later when Jace will tease him about still waters running deep.

But at the moment, not a single thought can stray away from the gorgeous man underneath him, squirming and writhing as Alec sends bolts of pain and pleasure through his body, rivalling with each other until they become one sensation that sparks arousal deep down in the pit of his stomach.

At least, Alec _tries_ to shut out any other thoughts as his mouth travels lower and lower, leaving a trail of blossoming lovebites on his way.

He reaches the spot where Magnus should have a belly button. But it's visibly missing and Alec shudders, knowing he is watched with those golden cat eyes he adores so much and the heat behind them, unbridled and all-consuming.

He steels himself for the sight, pulling his shoulder blades a little tighter, reining in his wings that itch to be released. They are a well-kept secret of the nephilim, only shared with family and partners. There aren't exactly rules about it for couples like him and Magnus. So what would the Clave give more weight to? The relationship status (which is a little controversial anyway) or the prohibition to let neither downworlder nor mundanes let in on the secret?

But, honestly, Alec doesn't dare to use the hole the Clave left in this legislation. Maybe if he would have been brave enough, if he had shown them to Magnus the first time they had sex. But the other man had been so vulnerable after showing his warlock mark and Alec didn't want to make it about him. Not in that moment at least, given that it was his first time ever. And then? It kind of got away.

He is used to hiding the wings, only to use them when fully glamoured or for Izzy to groom them if he cannot reach a particularly hurting feather. It's a rather intimate thing and Alec is especially sensitive to touch. Funny if you think that his body is quite the opposite, at least when it comes to pain.

He realises that he has paused, lost too long in thought, when he hears Magnus whispering his name. He groans when he sees the glamoured belly button in front of him. He killed the mood and knows, if he looks up, he'll see worried chocolate eyes instead of hungry golden ones.

He resumes his trail down to Magnus' still half-hard cock, hoping he can distract him with a teasing lick over the tip of his dick.

"Alexander!" _No such luck._

"Yes, love?" he plays the innocent and looks up, tongue still swirling.

Magnus looks at him in a weird mix of arousal and concern and Alec sinks down on him as deep as he can. He strokes over Magnus' stomach and keeps up his ministrations until he feels the belly button disappear again. _Phew! That was close!_

He smirks back up at his boyfriend, golden cat eyes full on display until their eyes meet and Magnus' eyes close involuntarily. Good that he knows a lot of Magnus' buttons by now and Alec's lack of a gag reflex? Let's say, it was a surprise that both of them enjoy to the fullest.

Alec licks a long stripe from the bottom over the whole length and pushes the tip of his tongue into the slit. Magnus moans above him, the sound shooting directly to Alec's dick. He squeezes it to release a bit of the tension and to calm his wings that are fluttering in nervous anticipation.

Only once, he lost control of them and they shot out, ruining his orgasm. It was painful as he was on his back. He could keep them in the other plane, but it tore on his back. Lucky for him, Magnus was still in his after-coming bliss when he managed to fold them back in and turned both of them to the side.

Unfortunately, Magnus had misinterpreted his hisses afterwards as discomfort and thought, Alec didn't enjoy bottoming. It had been too good, not too bad, Alec had said. But Magnus insisted that he wasn't a masochist and they would take it slow in that department. Slow, to Alec's dismay, meant that they did pretty much anything else - save _that_. Alec enjoyed the shared hand- and blowjobs, the fingering, the rutting, the frotting, the thigh fucking, and the 69. Fucking Magnus into oblivion wasn't the worst either. But still, he wanted this, too.

And that's why today, Alec had decided to take away his boyfriend's fear of hurting him and took matters into his own hands. Literally. Red as a beet he fingered himself open in Magnus' bathroom, knowing that the warlock was still with a client. He used the biggest plug in their collection and managed to not give away his arousal until they made it to the bedroom. That's probably why his wings were already restless, just marking his boyfriend's body. Well. Who could blame them?

Alec lowers his mouth a last time on Magnus' cock, taking him deep and swallowing around it. The moan from Magnus' lips gives him the last push to get through with his plan. He releases his boyfriend's cock, licks all over it until it's messy with saliva, and whispers, "Keep your eyes closed."

Magnus answers with a frown but obliges. Alec pushes up on all fours and wriggles the plug out of him. It's more difficult than he thought. The squeaking sound nearly gives him away, but Magnus spreads his legs, waiting for a lubed finger as it seems.

Alec smirks and shakes his head in amusement. _Not today,_ he thinks and moves over his boyfriend's body. Magnus' eyes shoot open as soon as Alec lines up his hole with his cock. Open and wet as he is he sinks down faster than Magnus can react.

"Alec!" he breathes, the shadowhunter's tightness around him knocking the air out of his lungs. It stings a little, but Alec kinda likes it. He breathes in and tries to relax. "Alexander," Magnus moans. He sounds a bit reprimanding.

Alec just smirks. "You said I can do with you whatever I want tonight as you neglected me for so long."

"I thought of you fucking my mouth, not you riding me," Magnus groans, but a smile is tugging on the corners of his lips already. "Just, be careful, okay? I don't want to hurt you again."

"You didn't hurt me, love. I was just … sore. You healed me. Everything's fine and honestly? I don't want to discuss this with you while your cock is buried deep inside of me," he says and raises an eyebrow.

"Alright, darling," Magnus says, smiling up at him. "This position is no joke, though. You might want to use the stamina rune."

Alec grins. "Already activated, love." He bows down to kiss Magnus, the cock inside of him shifting and stretching his rim. Alec moans into his mouth. "By the angels," he groans and pushes up again.

Experimentally, he raises his body a bit, feeling the slide and shift inside of him. He sinks down again, hearing Magnus' breathing speeding up a little. He repeats the movement, raising a little higher and sinking down again, eliciting a ragged breath. Alec smirks.

He moves up and down until he finds a rhythm, ignoring deliberately the burn in his thighs. The room is filled with hot breaths, the wet sliding of Magnus' cock in Alec's arse, and the slapping of their skin. It's a symphony of sex, a duet of lust, and it's the hottest music Alec has ever heard.

He shifts a little and Magnus' dick brushes deliciously over the most sensitive bundle of nerves inside of him, turning his sight white for a delicious moment. He repeats it again. It's near too much. He feels his wings twitching like Magnus' cock inside of him. He grins. This time, it is okay to let them go. There is enough space in this room and nothing in the way.

He rides Magnus' cock harder, hearing his responding moans and feeling his hands tightly grabbing his hips. Their bodies meet frantically, Magnus thrusting up in Alec's welcoming heat as the shadowhunter pushes down to take him deeper.

Magnus lets go of one hip and wraps his long fingers around Alec's cock, jerking him off expertly until his young lover scrunches his face and comes all over his chest in an explosive orgasm. Alec lets go of his wings, relishes in the spread that pushes another orgasm out of him. Or maybe it's still the same one. It doesn't matter. It's the best orgasm of his life and the past ones with Magnus were already mind-blowing.

The warlock looks up at Alec. The sight knocks him over the edge, too, and he comes hard deep inside of him, riding out his orgasm for what feels like minutes.

He feels drunk when he finally manages to open his eyes again. He pulls his boyfriend on his chest and brushes his hands over Alec's back, settling one between his shoulder blades.

Alec is still floating on a cloud of bliss. He nuzzles Magnus' neck and kisses the first lovebite that he left on his skin earlier. His wings settle softly around them, building a cocoon of afterglow.

"Should've shown them earlier. They're so beautiful," Magnus slurs as his cock slips out of Alec. The shadowhunter needs a moment to process the words, too fixed on the feeling of Magnus' cum running out of his hole.

"What did you say?" he asks.

Magnus runs his hands softly through Alec's feathers. The younger man freezes and pulls them back in a knee-jerk reaction.

"Shhh," Magnus tries to soothe him. "It's okay. Your secret's safe with me."

"They never manifested in this dimension without my intent," Alec mumbles.

"Then, I guess, you wanted to show them to me, even if it wasn't a conscious decision," Magnus says calmly and presses a kiss on the crown of Alec's head.

"Seems so." 

Magnus runs his hand tenderly over the feathers again and Alec relaxes into the touch. Magnus pushes carefully against the joints, eliciting a soft moan from the nephilim.

"How?" Alec asks.

"I had a _friend_ , a warlock with wings. She liked it when I played with them. They were leathery though. But the joints were very sensitive."

Alec hums in agreement. "Did she have glands, too?"

"Glands?"

"For the wing oil," Alec says as if this was common knowledge.

"No."

Alec chuckles.

"What?" Magnus asks in amusement. 

Alec pushes himself up to meet Magnus' gaze. "Now, we can have all the kinky sex I ever dreamt of," he smirks and strokes his boyfriend's cheeks with the tip of his wing.

Magnus cocks an eyebrow. "I created a monster," he smirks.

Alec bites playfully in his bottom lip and wiggles his eyebrows. "Your feathery monster."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Let me know what you think. 💜


End file.
